


The (Former) Merchant of Death

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Pre-Slash, invasion of new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony made a deal with Death long ago, much to Loki's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Former) Merchant of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/gifts).



> I kinda hastily posted this, so let me know if you see any errors.

Loki supposed that the view from this tower wasn’t terrible. The midgardians had come far since his last visit.

He could tell this tower was freshly built. It was a shame that it would be damaged soon enough.

Stark Tower was the perfect focal point for his soon to be botched invasion. The Chitauri would be distracted by the humans, the goliaths would run into the large buildings, and the deaths would be enough to sate Thanos, if only for a moment. Hopefully these supposed ‘heroes’ would be enough…

Loki turned around when he heard a strange noise. He saw one of the ‘heroes’ landing on the balcony, the mortal that owned the tower. He believed the mortal’s name was Tony Stark.

Metal pieces of armor fell away much to Loki’s surprise. The mortal was cocky. He was further surprised when the human simply ignored him and went over to his bar, fixing himself a drink.

Loki was about to demand why he was acting so carelessly when he sensed a thick energy, one that was familiar and disgusting.

“No,” Loki hissed, reeling backwards.

“Problem?” Tony asked, taking a step forward with a glass of scotch in his hand.

“Don’t you come near me.” Loki wielded his scepter, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“What’s wrong? Afraid of one little human? I thought you were a _god_.” Tony teased, moving even closer, the blade of the scepter only inches away from his chest.

“You’re sick. You’re like _him_.”

“I’m really nothing like him.” Tony’s voice was calming, but his grin told Loki everything he needed to know.

“You work for Her! You’re another one of Her toys!” Loki’s eyes flitted around the room, looking for an escape.

“I work for no one.” Tony reached out and touched the scepter. Loki felt the power in it shift. He dropped it and pulled out a dagger from his cloak.

“Don’t touch me.” Loki warned, his hand shaking as he wielded the dagger. Tony looked at the dagger and Loki felt it change. It was no longer his weapon. It was Tony’s, it was Death’s. Loki tossed the dagger away from him, feeling trapped. “What did She promise you?” Loki asked, edging towards the open door that led to the balcony.

“Death promised me nothing. It was actually more of a business deal.” Tony’s grin became wider. Loki bolted for the door. “Leave and I’ll give you to Her.” The god stopped short, feeling Her power surround him. “Take a seat, God of Mischief.” Tony gestured to the couch as he sat in an armchair. “I assume Thanos sent you.”

“Yes.” Loki answered, his thoughts flitting through various means of escape. He’d tried them all against Thanos, but maybe they would work against…

“Death and Eternity are siblings.” Tony stated simply, glancing at his glass. “Death hates that there’s more beings alive than dead.” Tony set aside his drink and leaned forward. “I provided her with so many souls, yet She still turned Her back on me. That’s when Eternity appeared and we made our own deal. He knew that She was becoming greedy, so He gave me a bit of power.” Tony chuckled. “Honestly they’re both greedy bastards.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Loki asked, his eyes darting to the windows, calculating how much longer till the group of ‘heroes’ appeared.

“Because that idiot Thanos sent you here.” Tony said, and Loki chuckled darkly.

“I will not become your _slave_.” Loki hissed. He was already trying to free himself of one ‘master’. He didn’t need another.

“I wasn’t suggesting anything of the sort.” Tony waved dismissively, leaning back in his seat. “Haven’t you noticed that your connection with him has been severed?” Loki froze, not having realized there was a lack of pressure on the back of his neck.

“How did you…”

“When you’re the business partner of Death and the co-conspirator of Eternity all sorts of things are possible.” Tony held out both his hands. One glowed brightly with a shifting brilliance while the other was engulfed in a turning miasma of shadows. He closed both his hands and the energies dissipated. “Consider me releasing you from your chains an act of good will.” Loki narrowed his eyes at the strange being in front of him.

“And what is it you want from me in return?”

“Death can only reclaim the powers She gave me when I die, but She doesn’t know Eternity will never let that happen.” Tony stared at the hand that was only just engulfed in darkness. “In return I promised Him that I’d thwart any of Her plans that I stumbled upon, amongst other things.”

“That wasn’t an answer to my question.”

“I’m getting there.” Tony’s voice was almost playful, contrasting greatly with Loki’s anxiety. “Apparently this realm has the most life. Eternity wants me to protect it. You seem smart and I have the feeling Thanos will be coming here himself. Agree to help keep this realm safe and I can use my powers to free you of all charges and help you get your revenge against Thanos.”

“You expect me to believe that you will do all these things for me? Once your shield mates arrive I’ll be sent back to Asgard.” Loki was still discreetly looking around for an escape.

“I don’t give a shit about Asgard or its laws. Once you have the mark of Eternity on you you’re above their laws, you’re above all laws.” Tony held out his hand and it began shimmering with light. “Either be a slave to Death and Thanos or work with Eternity and me. We can have all sorts of fun together.”

“Fun?” Loki asked, staring at the offered, glowing hand.

“You’re the God of Mischief, aren’t you? I assume you’re the type that knows how to have a good time. I could use a partner in crime,” Tony winked at him, “figuratively speaking of course.” He was still holding out his hand.

Loki stared at it for a moment, considering his options. He was trapped, truly trapped, but at least he was no longer in Thanos’ clutches… and the human in front of him was rather interesting, to say the least.

Slowly a devilish smile formed on Loki’s lips, one that Tony quickly reflected.

“Very well. It’s a deal.” Loki took the offered hand and immediately felt a buzzing energy wash over him. It ghosted through his flesh and bones and into his soul. For a moment everything in the world was beyond beautiful. Tony let go of his hand and Loki felt some of the energy linger, comingling with his own magic, making it lighter, making it pure.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, briefly overwhelmed.

“It kinda tickles, doesn’t it?” Tony asked, holding back a laugh. Loki stared at his own hand, translucent green magic weaving through his fingers before looking over at Tony.

“Yes,” Loki said while smiling genuinely, a smile that hadn’t been seen in centuries. “It does kind of tickle.


End file.
